gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Radio Broker
Radio Broker - радиостанция в Grand Theft Auto IV и Episodes From Liberty City. Ведущая - Джульетт Льюис. Треклист Grand Theft Auto IV: * The Boggs - "Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix)" (2008) * Cheeseburger - "Cocaine" (2005) * Get Shakes - "Disneyland, Pt 1" (2007) * LCD Soundsystem - "Get Innocuous" (2007) * The Prairie Cartel - "Homicide" (2008)* * Juliette and the Licks - "Inside the Cage (David Gilmour Girls remix)" (2008) * UNKLE feat. The Duke Spirit - "Mayday" (2007) * The Rapture - "No Sex for Ben" (2008) * Tom Vek - "One Horse Race" (2005) * Teenager - "Pony" (2006) * Les Savy Fav - "Raging in the Plague Age" (2007) * White Light Parade - "Riot in the City" (2007) * Deluka - "Sleep is Impossible" (2007) * The Black Keys - "Strange Times" (2008) * The Pistolas - "Take it With a Kiss" (2007) * Ralph Myerz - "The Teacher" (2006)* * Greenskeepers - "Vagabond" (2008) * Whitey - "Wrap it Up" (2006) * !!! - "Yadnus (Still Going to the Roadhouse mix)" (2007) TLAD и EFLC: * Blonde Acid Cult - "Shake It Loose" (2007) * Kill Memory Crash - "Hell on Wheels" (2008) * Magic Dirt - "Get Ready to Die" (2008) * Brazilian Girls - "Nouveau Americain" (2008) * Freeland - "Borderline" (2009) * Kreeps - "The Hunger (Blood in My Mouth)" (2009) * Japanther - "Radical Businessman" (2008) * Foxylane - "Command" (2009) * Monotonix - "Body Language" (2008) * Game Rebellion - "Dance Girl (GTA MIX)" (2009) * The Yelling - "Blood on the Steps" (2008) * The Jane Shermans - "I Walk Alone" (2008) *песни вырезаны из поздних обновлений Вырезанные песни * The Virgins - "One Week of Danger" (2008) * Celebration - "Fly the Fly" (Holy Fuck Remix) (2007) * Datarock - "Computer Camp Love" (2005) * The Go! Team - "Junior Kickstart" (2003) * UNKLE feat. Josh Homme - "Restless" (2007) * VHS or Beta- "Burn It All Down" (2007) * Blonde Acid Cult - "Calypso" (2008) * Free Blood - "Quick and Painful" (2007) * The Carps - "Porgie & Bess (Big Booty Girls)" (2008) * The Carps - "Veronica Belmont" (2008) * TK Webb & The Visions - "Shame" (2008) * Scissors for Lefty - "Consumption Junction" (2008) * The Soft Pack - "Nightlife" (2008) * Foxylane - "Same Shirt" (2007) * Kudu - "Give Me Your Head" (2009) * Tame Impala - "Half Full Glass of Wine" (2008) * The Bronx - "Knifeman" (2008) Разное * Песни "Borderline", "The Hunger (Blood in My Mouth)" и "Command" вышли в 2009, в то время как события игры происходят в 2008. * Любимая радиостанция Мори и Брюси Киббуца, а также одна из любимых радиостанций Триад Либерти Сити. * Песня "Inside The Cage" играет в финальных титрах GTA IV. * Песня "Arm in Arm (Shy Child Mix)" играет во втором трейлере GTA IV. ** "Vagabond" играет в телевизионной рекламе GTA IV. ** "Get Innocuous" играет в рекламе "Liberty City" GTA IV. * Радиостанция играет в таксопарке Романа Беллика, гараже Брюси, оружейном магазине в Алгонквине, некоторых ресторанах Cluckin' Bell и Burger Shot, боулинг клубе Memory Lanes в The Lost And Damned, также её можно услышать рядом со зданием MeTV на Звёздном Проспекте. * В The Ballad Of Gay Tony если попросить таксиста переключиться на Radio Broker, то Луис её назовёт "хипстерской рок станцией". См. также * Prairie Cartel - радиостанция в Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, на которой играют другие песни группы The Prairie Cartel. * Radio Mirror Park - радиостанция инди музыки в Grand Theft Auto V, на которой появляется другая песня группы !!!. Категория:Радиостанции в GTA IV Категория:Радиостанции в Episodes from Liberty City en:Radio Broker es:Radio Broker